


[Podfic] Getting the Collar, aka Title of Your Sex Tape

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: From the kink meme: "Goody in a collar, whatever you want to do with that."It starts out as a joke.Goody finds it on his desk one day, right on top of a thick stack of case files. He picks it up and runs his fingers over it, confused. Dog collar is what he thinks at first, but there’s something weird about the placement of the D-ring, right where the throat would sit, and then he reads the inscription on the tag hanging off of it: “If lost, please return to Billy R.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Getting the Collar, aka Title of Your Sex Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483695) by [boobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobuu/pseuds/boobuu). 



 

Length 00:11:30 (11.4 MB)

Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B83y9hV0Arn1QjdUVXpNWk5mNkk) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pfneoyruk824iuo/Getting%20the%20Collar%20a.k.a.%20Title%20of%20Your%20Sextape.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to boobuu for writing this, and for giving permission to podfic. If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8483695) and giving the author some love!
> 
> All my love to the Duly Sworn Warrant Officers/folks of the M7 Fandom chat - you guys are the best. And special thanks to MistMarauder for her support/mentorship/general badassery. [Go listen to her stuff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/works) if you haven't already - it's criminally good <3
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/160235128247/podfic-getting-the-collar-aka-title-of-your)) :)


End file.
